Hostage
by iloveROBWARD
Summary: Bella and Edward meet during one of the worst case senario's, a hostage situation. Will sparks fly between these two while they hide and comfort each other? Will Edward and Bella make it out alive? Will Edward be able to get Bella out? Rated M for words.
1. Chapter 1

Iiiiight(:  
New story here.

**Chapter 1(Bella)**

_You__ got to be well educated on the subject of fights  
I mean prevention of  
In other words - its r.e.a.l meaning of this thing called love  
Are you up on this?  
If so, then you can get up off hug and a kiss_

Come here baby, yeah  
You sexy motherfucker

Come here baby, yeah  
You sexy motherfucker

We need to talk about things  
Tell me what cha do, tell me what cha eat  
I might cook for you  
See it really don't matter because it's all about me and you  
Isn't no one else around

_Sexy motherfucker by Prince.  
_

The sun was filling into the building through the ceiling window, people were walking around browsing. I could hear the little kids pleading for their parents to buy them something. Walking past the jewellery store, I could see a man picking out a ring. Maybe it was an engagement ring, maybe it was a promise ring but neither could make the smile from his face shake. Everyone seemed happy, everyone seemed calm. Looking back up towards the ceiling windows I could make out that it was a cloudless day, it wasn't humid. It was a nice dry air and everyone was enjoying it.

I was walking aimlessly around the mall for some odd reason, I knew Alice was going to kill me for not inviting her but in my defence she was with Jasper and I just randomly had an urge to go walking around the mall, maybe find myself a book or a CD.

Alice, she was the little ball of fire that is my best friend. We've known each other since junior year in high school. We went to university together, her for fashion and me for English literature. At the moment, she was an intern at some rich people clothing line. Other known as stuck up mother fucking bitches, her words not mine. Alice was about 4'6'' and had short dark hair that would poke out at odd angles; she was always sporting the newest fashions and always wearing high heels. She always had new ideas to hang out and try out, it was annoying but I loved her. She was my best friend.

Jasper is her fiancé, a tall blonde haired Texas boy, twin to bitchy Rosalie. Jasper was a psychologist, he had this presence that was just soothing, calming. I idly wondered if he was around today but I doubted it. Alice had them two going crazy on wedding plans. I was so glad that she chose Rosalie over me to be the maid of honour. I would have sucked.

My name was Isabella Marie Swan, preferably Bella. I was around five something with brown hair and brown eyes, a mousy nose and worked as an editor. I was plain Jane and that was it. I came from Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. She remarried when they divorced to a man named Phil. Couldn't say I cared much for him, he made my mom happy and that was it. I was born from a plain family too. Every time I stood beside Rosalie or Alice, I was the ugly one. They were practically goddesses.

Moving onwards from those depressing thoughts, I made my way to the book store. The cashier lady looked completely hung over and I felt like handing her an energy drink or a coffee to wake the poor girl up. It was surprisingly a little full today, usually they didn't have many customers but it was a couple weeks before kids started school again so it made sense.

I searched through the classics section and found a copy of Wuthering Heights. My old copy was so torn up; I hadn't had time to buy myself a new one. I walked up to the cashier and looked at her name tag. _Jessica_.  
"Hello Jessica. Having a nice day?" She looked up quickly and I could faintly make out the dark circles that she had tried to hide with makeup.  
"Not really, m'am." Her voice was slightly nasally and high pitched.  
"Please don't call me m'am I'm only 26. So Jessica, why aren't you having a good day?"She rang up my books and completely ignored my question.  
"Here you go, that'll be 34.98$ please." I handed her the money and she practically shoved my purchase in my hands.

Ignoring the slight hurt that came from being ignored and looked down upon, I made my way back towards the center of the mall so I could get to my car, looking at the various stores they had. I stopped in front of an interesting one. It was a music store I hadn't realized existed. There weren't many people there and no one was currently stationed at the cash. I walked in and spotted some old records of my mother's favourite artist and smiled. I walked through the aisles browsing; I stopped at the back of the store staring intently at the classical section. There was just something about piano and violins mixed together that were beautiful. I noticed a door where muffled yelling was coming from. Someone seemed mad or frustrated.  
"What...you're an idiot...related...no." I booming laughter was followed and it surprised me.  
"Edward... prude...never..." I could feel the laughter through the wall and heard a shriek of frustration. The door opened and a tall burly man stepped out laughing.  
"Emmett! SHUT UP YOU OAF!" I couldn't see the man shouting but the sound of his voice was velvety, comforting even though he was yelling. The burly man, Emmett, walked towards the front of the store and was followed by a Greek god. He had bronze coloured hair that I could only describe as sex hair. He had pale skin that was covered by form fitting slacks and a green button up that matched his eyes. He wasn't as built as Emmett but you could tell that he worked out. I was full out checking out this god and quickly shut my mouth and turned my face towards the racks of cd's trying to cover my blush and face with my hair in case he noticed me. I doubted it, a man like that must have a girlfriend or a wife. I heard Emmett laugh again and saw some customers jump in surprise. I giggled a little at this but stopped when I felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head. I wasn't sure who's they were but I desperately hoped that the sexy god was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Edward's POV)**

_Come waste your millions here  
Secretly she sneers  
Another corporate show  
A guilty conscience grows  
I'll feel a guilty conscience grow  
I'll feel a guilty conscience grow_

She burns like the sun  
And I can't look away  
And she'll burn our horizons make no mistake

Come let the truth be shared  
No-one ever dared  
To break these endless lies  
Secretly she cries

She burns like the sun  
And I can't look away  
And she'll burn our horizons make no mistake and I'll hide from the world  
Behind a broken frame  
And I'll burn forever  
I can't face the shame

And I'll hide from the world  
Behind a broken frame  
And I'll burn forever  
I can't face the shame

_Sunburn by Muse.  
_

Did you ever wish you didn't have an annoying older brother? This moment I did. This was my second day out of my three days off from the hospital and Emmett just has to annoy me at the store. My store. My dream. You see, I've always loved music and wanted to share it and I've always loved helping people. That's exactly why I'm a doctor and store owner. I usually work three day shifts and have two days off in between. During those two days, I come into the store and make sure everything is running smoothly. It just so happened that Emmett had to stop by today and annoy me about his new cork and pork.  
"I'm telling you bro, she's a complete hottie! Long legs, blond hair." Emmett boomed. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.  
"Really, Emmett I'm proud of you for using your eye sight but I really don't care about women right now and you should at least make sure she's got a brain, we don't need a repeat of Tanya." I internally winced at her name. Emmet laughed.

"You are such a prude! Are you sure you're not a virgin? And she likes cars by the way! She knows a little more than I do! Wait, wasn't Tanya your mistake?" I huffed.

"Yes she was. I really am not interested in anyone, they usually just care about money and that's it. Congratulations on Barbie though."

"Are you sure? I could hook you up with one of Rosalie's friends? We could double date!" I groaned.

"What? Its lame and we're related, don't set me up. My answer is no!" He laughed and replied.

"You get so worked up and nervous Edward. You are such a prude! You never want to do something against your precious little rules! You need to relax, why don't you do a nurse at the hospital like they do in Grey's Anatomy. I could cut your sexual tension with a knife! Find yourself a girl with a huge pair of tits and that's easy and drunk and have a good night, that's all I'm saying." I was standing up right now and going around my desk, angry. Emmett moved towards the door laughing and threw it open.

"EMMETT! SHUT UP YOU OAF! I need to get back to work." He laughed and walked towards the front of the store and I followed him out, giving apologetic glances to the customers.

"I'm just playing with you, god. Oh, mom says hi by the way. You know you should call her up sometime soon and Alice's wedding is approaching." I waved good bye and sighed.

Another problem, Alice, my younger sister was getting married to Jasper Hale in a couple weeks and had asked me to set up the music for the reception. I hadn't talked to her much in a couple years other than family get togethers since I had recently moved back from New York to settle down here in Seattle. My parents lived in a little town called Forks.

I looked around in the store, checking the racks to see if anything was out of place and nodded to Trevor, the cashier. I was walking towards the back to my office when I spotted an angelic woman looking through classical cd's and records. It was odd that people listened to classical music nowadays. Her back was turned to me and I silently wished that she would turn around so I could get a good look at her. She had brown hair that fell into waves down her back, she was a little pale and had curves in all the right places. She was a little taller than my sister Alice and was holding a bag from the bookstore. It was surprising that a woman at a shopping mall would only go to a bookstore and a music store. She looked up at some of the poster on the wall and I almost gasped at her beauty. It wasn't because she was wearing that horrific makeup that made her beautiful, she had natural beauty. I heart shaped face, brown eyes framed by long lashes and I could faintly make out rosiness on her cheeks that indicated a blush. The woman was stunning and I suddenly felt like Emmett checking out the goddess. So, instead of watching the angel like I would've liked, I headed into the backroom to check out some more shipment information.

It took a little longer than I expected because I couldn't get that goddess out of my head and hoped that she was still there. I was walking on my way back to the front of the store when I heard a gunshot and saw customers screaming and heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?  
Beating like a hammer?  
Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Hard to be soft  
Tough to be tender

Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train  
Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

If you're still alive  
My regrets are few  
If my life is mine  
What shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going  
I get whatever I need  
While my blood's still flowing  
And my heart still beats...  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

Help, I'm alive by Metric

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

I was pretty sure that I had looked at the classical section at least twenty times just so I wouldn't look up at him, I really needed to get a grip, I was pretty sure he was taken. I sighed; the good ones are always taken! I was alone all the time.

Moving on to another section once the sex god went to the back of the store, I went to look at what he had in rock. I wasn't exactly picky at music, I liked anything as long as it wasn't rap, had good lyrics and o nice beat.

Looking around the store again, silently telling me it wasn't checking to see if he had come out again, I noticed there were people running outside the store. Some were frantic and some yelling. I stayed rooted where I was but the others didn't. I saw a man walk up to the front of the store and peer out into the mall. Whatever he saw caused him to bolt towards the mall exit. There was screaming everywhere now and I was looking around to see what was happening.

I saw a man walk into the store, dressed in black. I looked around quickly. Everyone was running out the door and he was holding his gun up. I froze, not knowing what to do. He shot his gun quickly and yelled.  
''EVERYONE GET TO THE FOOT COURT OR I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL!' I had felt all of my breath come out of my body and crumpled in pain. I could feel and hear everyone running past me. I dropped down to the floor clutching my ribs and stomach, gasping. Hopefully the man wouldn't see me and leave. It was suddenly quiet and I looked up in fear at the wall that was behind me. In one of the records rested a bullet covered in blood. Well, that record was permanently ruined with my blood. I wondered if I would have to pay for that.

I could feel my heart beating at a maddening pace and my breath was speeding up. My vision was clouding and I lay down on the ground. I knew Alice would be sad because she would have one of her bride's maids missing for her wedding. Well, she was going to miss me too. She would be mad at me because I died in a mall while she wasn't there.

My father would be sad; he had lost my mother and now lost me. I prayed that those mothers and children had gotten out safe. This was a traumatic incident that they didn't need to see. I hoped that a senior citizen with a heart condition didn't die because of the gunmen. I didn't know if there was only that one guy but there has got to be right? I mean, we're in a mall. Who takes hostages in a mall? There are at least a hundred and fifty people walking around here, a lot more.

This whole incident was something that wasn't supposed to happen. Did the guy get bullied? Did they need money? Did they need an escape? Did they want revenge? Who knew!

All I knew was that I was going to die. I wasn't shot in the heart but a bullet wound near the heart that goes right through you wasn't something good. I would eventually die from too much blood loss. I wonder who would find me. I was ready to die; I didn't exactly have a real family left. Alice would be fine, she had Jasper. My mother would be fine because she had Phil and Charlie had his job and his fishing. I was just an editor that lived in a medium sized apartment that had nothing.

Lastly I hoped that sex god would be safe, I hoped he was. He had someone to go to most likely; he might lose some customers because I died in his store. Ouch, that wasn't a good thing then? Maybe I should hope for something else... I hoped he wasn't the one to find me. It would be pathetic. My insides clenched at the thought and I could feel sweat starting to coat my hairline. My hand was covered in blood and I started to feel nauseous. I try to sit up but groaned in pain and gasped for breath. It would be a while until I died.

I could feel footsteps making their way towards me; I closed my eyes and lay still trying not to breath. If it was the gunmen, maybe he would think I was dead! I heard a gasp and the footsteps moving faster. They dropped to their knees in front of me. Cold hands brushed my hair aside and two fingers searched out my pulse point. They sighed and nudged me. The pain they inflicted burned and I gasped and groaned, my breath becoming laboured.  
"Wake up! Please wake up you beautiful girl! Don't die! Don't fall asleep; c'mon let me see those eyes?" I opened my eyes to find the one person I least expected: sex god.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
in the dark when there's no one listening  
in the times when we both get carried away  
when we both get carried away_

she says it all without a thought in her head  
she says it all as she's pressed up against me  
a little something just to take off the edge  
a little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
in the dark when there's no one listening  
in the times when we both get carried away  
when we both get carried away

_When your heart stops beating by Plus 44._

**Edward**

I hated paper work, it was the most boring thing to do in the world and instead of filling it out, and my mind would zone out and think of the goddess that had most likely already left the store. It was a cruel world out there. I had finally had some peace of mind when Emmett left, I could take a breath.

I had been doing paper work for about half an hour when my stomach started grumbling. Looking at the clock on the wall of my office, I realize that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Yes, lunchtime. Was it dumb that a grown man was happy about lunch time? I always believed it but here you see me.

I had started walking out towards the store when I heard a gunshot. Even being in the back of the store I ducked. Shit, I did not want a gun situation right now. I sped up my steps to see what was happening. I saw a man dressed in black holding up a gun and people frantically looking around the store or running out in the mall. He raised his gun towards people and yelled.  
"EVERYONE GET TO THE FOOD COURT OR I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL!" People started scurrying out of the store. I stayed in place until the man left with the last group of people. I ran back to my office and grabbed my cell phone and dialled 911.

"Hello, 911. What's your emergency?" Came a nasally voice.  
"Hello, there's a hostage situation at the mall right now, and a man just walked into my store and I heard a gunshot, I don't know if anyone got shot but everyone is in the food court right now except for me I believe. I haven't ventured out-"  
"Sir, are you sure this is a hostage situation?" I huffed.  
"Do you really think I would make up a hostage situation? What kind of question is that!"  
"Sir, could you please calm down? Now, what's your name?" I sighed.  
"My name is Edward Cullen. I own Unreal Music at the shopping center." She hmm'ed a coupled times.  
"Alright M. Cullen, could you tell me what the man looked like?"  
"I couldn't see his face well, but he was dressed in black. He looked a little older, maybe late 50's? I don't think he's alone. He's around 5"11, Caucasian."  
"Thank you, M. Cullen. Now, please do not venture out in the open of the shopping center. Call if anything else happens." The lady hung up quickly and I breathed in a sigh of relief. The cops would be here soon.

Looking around the store, I was surprised at how messy it looked. There was CD's everywhere. It would take a while before I had everything cleaned up. I started going to the opposite wall to the back, where none of the gunmen could see me if they walked by when I noticed the blood on the wall. Shit, someone had been shot. I started walking again when I heard a gasp and a grunt. It sounded like someone was in pain. I moved towards the sound and looked around everywhere. I heard a huff and headed towards the rock section of the store where the blood was.

I was turning the aisle when I gasped in shock. There on the floor was my goddess, her eyes were closed, her face pale. I could see the perspiration on her brow and she was losing a lot of blood. I ran forward, noticing she was clutching her rib cage. I dropped to my knees in front of her, pushed her hair out of her face. I checked her pulse, a little worried that it was beating very fast. She sighed and was starting to lose consciousness.  
"Wake up! Please wake up you beautiful girl! Don't die! C'mon let me see those eyes!" I had just found her and she was dying. This world was cruel. I started tapping the floor beside her head, to wake her up. I desperately needed her to wake up.  
"Shh, I'm trying to die." I sucked in a breath at her voice, shocked that she would be willing to die.  
"No! NO! NO! C'mon wake up! Open your eyes!" She started moaning in pain and opened her eyes. "Good girl, c'mon don't fall asleep on me, I need you to stay awake." Her eyes were a beautiful brown color, I felt like I could see her soul through them.  
"I'm sorry if I will fall asleep, I won't last long." I started shaking my head.  
"Not if I can help it! What's your name?" She tried sitting up and I helped her. She hissed in pain and fell back against the wall. She sucked in a breath and answered.  
"My name is Bella. What's yours?" Beautiful.  
"My name is Edward Cullen." She giggled.  
"Fitting." I was confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I didn't see you as an Alex or a Matt. Edward is very fitting; it's also an old fashioned name." I chuckled.  
"Is that the first thing you thought of me? What name fit me?"I smirked at her.  
"No, I was thinking a beautiful man like you must have a happy family waiting at home for him."I chuckled.  
"The only family waiting for me is my parents and siblings. I don't even have a girlfriend." She gave me a sceptical look. "Well I think you are a goddess that was the first thing I thought of you." She laughed and coughed, bring up some blood along.  
"I don't think I could be a goddess while coming the end of my life." I grabbed her hand and squeezed.  
"You're not going to die; I promise you I will save you."


End file.
